This is Love
by OnciePunzie
Summary: This is a story about love. Not just the the love of another person but where love ultimately stems from. Oncie begins to fall in love with Rapunzel, with her heart, her soul, with everything of who she is. He can see something is different about Rapunzel & Gran… yet is it really for him? The question he must face now is this "What is Love?" to which I reply. This is Love…
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _He couldn't breathe, no- he was breathing too fast. His limbs hurt but he refused to move. He couldn't move. Pain seized through him, causing him to open his eyes. Oncie gazed up at the canvas roof of his wagon, he glanced around in a panic, trying to find anything to distract him from the horrid nightmare. He squeezed his eyes shut again, as the cold laugh of the Queen of Hearts echoed in his mind. Slowly the laughter faded in his mind to another laugh, this one taunting him. "Oh, Oncie, you think someone in their right mind would love you? Ha! That's a trip. Sometimes, I can barely stand ya, and all your crazy i-dee-a's" He could picture his younger self flinching back from the face bending over him. "You sir, are just what I named you, a once in a lifetime experience that I honestly wish never happened." A hand reached out and patted his head while a snicker escaped his mother's lips. "Oncie, you just stick with your family and don't even think of goin' off like all the other good for nothin's. You have your place here with us, and your momma. Now… go finish your chores."_

 _Oncie swallowed hard and forced himself to roll over on his side, sucking in a shallow breath. He felt tears stinging his eyes. Who was he to think everything would be different… Just because they escaped Wonderland didn't mean his life would be blissful and bright. How could he have let himself believe that, even for a moment? He closed his eyes and pictured Rapunzel's bright smile lighting his day, but even as he smiled at the thought his heart grew heavy. No… who was he to think her smile was for him, even for a moment. He'd finish his time here and move on… because sooner or later life would catch up to him… and he couldn't let Rapunzel see him crumble and fall. He wasn't what she needed and he knew it._

 _Oncie curled his fingers into a fist, biting his lips to keep from crying a loud. It hurt so much. Everything hurt down to the depth of his soul… and nothing- not even Rapunzel- could fix that. He was broken and unfixable… and that would never change._

 **Chapter 1**

 _Three months earlier..._

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel caught sight of the grey-haired woman hurrying down the red dirt path, a look of joy and relief playing across the lady's face.

"Mother!" Rapunzel stood up in the wagon and waved at the woman, looking as though she would jump and run to her.

"Rapunzel!" Oncie held the reins in one hand and grabbed her arm with the other. "Rapunzel, wait! Sit down, you'll fall! Don't jump!"

She spun on her heel and looked down at him. "That's Gran, I told you about her! You'll love her! She's probably been worried sick." She turned again, and waved. "I'M ALRIGHT MOTHER!"

Oncie cast her a worried glance, trying to keep his eyes on the road while also trying to keep hold of the ecstatic girl next to him. "Rapunzel, _please,_ sit down." He let go of her arm and caught her hand, pulling her back to the seat of the wagon. "It's not safe dancing around on a moving wagon like that."

Rapunzel shot him a look of annoyance that turned into a teasing grin. "Says the man who fought off soldiers on stairs, and swung from incredible heights on moving beams." She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for a response.

"I- uh…" He swallowed, unable to answer.

"I'll be fine!" Before he could stop her, she gathered her long braided hair and leapt from the wagon.

"WOAH!" He turned his donkey to the left to keep from hitting her. He came to a jolting stop, his hat falling across his eyes. He pushed it back, muttering to himself in annoyance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her run into the oncoming woman's arms- both wrapping each other in a long hug.

A slow smile played across his lips as he watched the reunion of mother and daughter. A slight pang crossed his chest as his thoughts wandered, wondering if his family would ever greet him in such a manner… not likely.

Oncie took a deep breath and gathered the reins in his hand, urging the donkey forward towards the two women.

As he drew near he heard Rapunzel's excited voice relaying the details of her time in Wonderland in record-breaking speeds. She broke off her story as she turned and saw him approach. "Mom! This is him. This is Oncie! The called him Hatter in Wonderland but he isn't really the mad hatter, he fell into Wonderland just like me and he's been stuck there for almost a year and-"

"Rapunzel, slow down." Her mother put a steadying hand on her shoulder and looked up at Oncie. "Thank you, young man. For keeping my daughter safe and bringing her home." She glanced over at Rapunzel and then back up at him. "I can't thank you enough."

Oncie felt himself turn red with embarrassment. He met her mother's gaze briefly before glancing towards the ground. "Oh! Y-you're welcome." He tipped his hat back and gave her a small nod.

Rapunzel, glanced up towards her mother. "Momma, I know this has been rough for everyone, and I want you to hear the whole story, but can he stay at our place?"

Oncie glanced at her mother and then away, feeling awkward.

"Oh… Rapunzel-"

"Please, mother, you must get to know him, and-"

"Rapunzel, we don't have very much room and…" She glanced back and forth between her daughter and Oncie. "Well…" She seemed to be weighing something in her mind.

Oncie swallowed and began to dismiss the idea. "Ma'am you don't hav-"

"No, no! It's fine, you can come on to our home. It's rather small but you are welcome." She marched around to his side of the wagon and reached out to shake his hand. "From what she's told me, you saved my daughter's life and I can never repay you enough for that." She glance towards his wagon. "I'm afraid that you'll have to stay in your wagon though, unless you want to sleep on our kitchen table." She chuckled

Oncie gave an awkward grin as he shook her hand. "I-I'll be fine with my wagon. That's what it's for."

Her mother held his hand in a firm grip for a moment, watching him. Then she let go and turned to Rapunzel, who'd followed her around. "Well, we'd better head back, and I'll tell the town to call off the search party. We've been out lookin' for you ever since the children told us you went to find Jamie. Land's sake, I was worried sick."

Rapunzel grabbed her mother's arm. "Wait! Jamie! Is he safe? Did you find him?"

"Yes, yes!" Her mother patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about that youngin', he's safe and sound at his mother's house. Although, I think you should let him know you're safe. He's been a crying and a worryin' since he came home and found out you'd gone into the woods lookin' for him." She shook her head. "When will you kids learn to stay away from where you're told not to go? The townsfolk have been searching since early mornin' then just came back to town to regroup and look again. In fact, that's where we'd better start first." She looked up at Oncie. "Do you mind givin' us a lift to the center of town, young man?"

Oncie shook his head. "No, not at all. Come aboard."

He jumped down and helped them both on the wagon. Then they started off towards the direction of town and the waiting townspeople.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! 3 What a day for the release of the second book! I'm sorry that this chapter isn't full of romantic fluff but that will be on the way. Fair warning though, this book will be more along the lines of Romantic - Splice of Life - Everyday Life category and won't have as much action/adventure as the first book. (Hang in there though, because Lord willing, book 3 will bring in all the crazy 'wonder'ful adventure vibes again.) "This is Love" however... will be more along the lines of the movie "Magic of Ordinary Days" (I love that movie by the way. It's an old Hallmark movie. )Well now that the disclaimer is out of the way for story genre, I want to give_ _a HUGE thank you to God. Honestly, this book would not be written if He hadn't of stepped in and given me the inspiration for the story right when I needed it. He goes far and beyond what I could ever ask, think, or imagine. Guys, HE wrote this story, not me. I'm just the typist, HE is the true author and inspirer and I wouldn't be here if weren't for Him. So, Thank you Lord God Almighty!_

 _I also say thank you to RohansDaughter (Rach) for being my official story editor! Thank you so much, Rach. I couldn't do this without you. You help bring my writing to it's peak and I thank you so much for all you do for me with story editing, TimelessTalesStudio, video editing, commenting, and just be an overall true blue friend. **Hugs** Thank you!_

 _Thank you to EVERYONE who has followed my story since the beginning, and those who have now just jumped in! Thank you for all the fan-art, comments, reviews, videos, and encouragement over the past two going on three years. I couldn't do this without you all! All of you supporters are what makes this journey worthwhile and I hope and pray that this story be a blessing to each of you. I love you all!_

 _God Bless,_

 _Violet_

 _P.S. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Lord willing, it'll be released next Wednesday. ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rapunzel was telling the story of her time in Wonderland for the sixth time, each retelling as dramatic as the previous one. She didn't tell everyone everything, just the exciting parts or the need to know facts. She only wanted Gran to know the full story. She knew her excited attitude made it seem as though she wore her heart on her sleeve… and for much of life she did, but she also knew there were times to keep details to yourself. She glanced over the crowd at Oncie, who was sitting on the edge of the town fountain. She smiled his way. Yes, she didn't tell them everything, about their special moment in the library, or how she woke him up. She watched him a moment, noting how he seemed uncomfortable in the crowd of people. She turned back to her friends and hurried to wrap up her story.

Upon saying her last goodbyes, the three started back towards her home. "Oh! I still need to stop at Jamie's house." She turned towards her Mother and Oncie, feeling guilty for holding them up. "Would you rather head back home?"

Gran glanced over her glasses at Oncie, and then Rapunzel. "I think I'll take this boy home and help him settle in. You go on and visit James. I'm sure he's feeling low."

"You're probably right. Alright." She turned to Oncie and met his gaze. She felt her heart skip a beat for a moment, how she wished she could sit and just talk with this man in front of her…

She smiled and nodded towards her mother. "Gran'll show you everything and take good care of ya." She hopped off the wagon and walked backwards still talking. "Gran, I can run to Thyline's Bakery and grab-"

"Don't worry about that Rapunzel. She's already come and dropped off some food last night." Gran waved her hand towards Oncie, signaling him to drive on.

He flicked the reins and they headed down the cobblestone street.

Gran leaned out the wagon as they passed Rapunzel. "And don't go runnin' off again today. We don't need another adventure right now."

Rapunzel bit her lip at Gran's stern stare. "Yes, Ma'am."

Gran gave a nod before beginning a conversation with Oncie. "So tell me…"

Rapunzel gazed after them a moment, cringing at the questions Gran may ask but also knowing it was just the way Gran was. _Please Gran, don't push too far._ She turned on her heel and headed off towards Jamie's house. She hurried a little faster than normal wanting to get home quickly.

As she neared his house she saw his small face pressed to the window then disappear. The next moment Jamie's mother was in the doorway, dusting her hands off on her apron.

"Rapunzel, thank God you're safe." The woman came down the two steps in front of her house and gave Rapunzel a warm hug.

"Yes." Rapunzel hugged her back and the realization of everything hit her then. _Really… just yesterday everything was normal, and now… Dear God, you and I need to have a long talk too… thank you for everything, really._

Rapunzel pulled back from the hug and met the woman's gaze. "How is Jamie doing?"

His mother paused and glanced towards his bedroom window. "Well… not too good… He's really been upset and blamin' himself for all that happened." Her pained expression met Rapunzel's. "Rapunzel, I am sorry for all the trouble this has caused you and your Gran. I know, you're a kind soul and won't hold it against him… but please help him to stop working himself up."

Rapunzel grew serious and nodded. "I-I'll try my best. Please, Mrs. Ingle don't apologize. It's a long story and I'm still taking it all in myself… but I'm glad it happened, and if it hadn't… well, it might have ended very differently for a friend."

Mrs. Ingle frowned, confused. "Well… then, I guess that's good."

Rapunzel nodded. "Definitely." She gave Mrs. Ingle one more hug and then went on into the house, knocking on Jamie's door before entering.

"Jamie?" Rapunzel entered the room, leaving the door cracked behind her. "Hey, I have a story for you." She kept her tone gentle trying to spot the boy in the sparse room. She stopped in the middle of rug, and sat facing the bed figuring that was where he'd taken refuge. "Once upon a time, there was a girl who was on the search for a dear little friend. He'd been having a rough day and she was trying to make sure he was alright. She searched high and low, under the bridge, up in the tree, and everywhere around. Finally she embarked on an adventure in the woods, wondering if he'd gone there for some thinking- that's where she does her best. She went deeper and deeper until it was night. As she fell asleep she entered into another magical kingdom with many adventures awaiting her. She met a White Rabbit who could talk dressed with a red waistcoat, spectacles, and carrying a large pocket watch…"

As Rapunzel told the fairytale version of her story to young Jamie, he ended up crawling forth from beneath the bed and listened with awed amazement. As she came to Oncie's daring rescue and the sword fight, Jamie sat in front of her, eyes wide with excitement, clenched hands battling the foes as well. As she neared the end, he had stilled and was sitting in somber silence. "And as the clock struck twelve a miracle happened and the young Hatter awoke to the world he'd been longing to see again for many days. God spared his life and that of the girl. They came back home to a town full of people, thrilled to see them again, then you know what that girl did next?"

Jamie shook his head.

"She came to the house of a very special boy, so she could say, 'thank you'. You see if it hadn't been for that boy, she never would have found the poor Hatter, and he never would have been freed." Rapunzel reached out and wrapped the boy in a hug. "Jamie, I know you feel bad, but I don't want you to."

She felt the boy begin to cry.

"But-but. I was bad. I ran away and almost got you killed." His small shoulders wracked with sobs. "I-i-f-f-f if I hadn't of run away and disobeyed you would have been safe and-"

"And I wouldn't have been able to find Oncie, and meet a lot of wonderful people. I wouldn't have been able to help the poor Hatter find a way home." She gave a gentle tug on the boy's shoulder and he sat to face her. "Look at me Jamie, you know your Bible. Do you know what it says about bad things happening?"

He shook his head.

"It says, "what the enemy meant for evil, God will turn around for good." That means, it might have been bad and it could have ended poorly, but in the end everything has a purpose and meaning and not matter the outcome if we give it to God, _He_ can turn it around for something good. He takes what is meant to hurt us, and can turn it into a blessing for us and for others."

"R-r-really?"

"Yep. Really. In this case, God blessed me and Oncie by being able to bring him back to our world where he belongs. God gave me a new friend, and He kept all of us safe. Including you." She grinned and gave him a side hug. "If those aren't blessings and God doing something amazing, then I don't know what is! Those are miracles, Jamie!" She grinned at the boy, and watched as he thought it all through.

He frowned in thought, then looked up at her, his eyes filling with hope. "Then… you forgive me?"

Rapunzel smiled and leaned down to wrap him in a tight hug. "Of course. I definitely forgive you, Jamie." She leaned back. "I never felt upset at you for one minute. So, don't you carry it on yourself either."

She patted his head and met his gaze. "Are you alright now?"

Jamie smiled and wiped the last tears from his eyes. "Yes!" He tackled her in one last hug. "I'm so glad you're back Rapunzel! Thank you!"

She grinned. "I am too." Rapunzel smiled to herself, as she watched the young boy get up, asking more questions about her adventures. _Thank you, God. I don't know where everything is going now… but thanks._

* * *

Rapunzel wandered slowly back home, stopping at the deserted fountain in the center of town. The weight of everything that had happened was hitting her harder than before. She sat on the stone fountain, leaning over and dipping her hand into the water, wishing she could break through her thoughts like her hand broke through the water. _What in the world am I doing? What_ did _I do._ She felt her face blush with embarrassment as she remembered her kiss with Oncie. She'd been caught up in the moment, desperate… yet as she thought it all through, she knew that even for her, it had been inpeteous. She had practically kissed a stranger! No, she _HAD_ kissed a stranger.

Rapunzel reached down and splashed the water on her face. Who was she kidding, she really only knew him for twenty-four hours, if that. She swallowed hard, trying to shake the strange feelings in her chest. _God, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I thought everything made sense but when I step back and look… it's all crazy! You saved me, and Oncie, when we were in Wonderland… and now… I don't know what to do next. I begged you to save him… but what am I supposed to do now?_ Deep inside, part of her didn't even want an answer. She was afraid of what it would be. Oncie obviously wasn't a Christian, just his eyes alone told her that… and yet, no matter what _something_ drew her to him. It scared her. She knew she was prone to be drawn to the hurting people… but even then… this felt different.

She threw more water on her face, wishing she could stop the one though that kept whirling through her head. _I think… I think I'm in love with him._ She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. No she didn't just think it. She _knew_ it. _S_ omewhere along the way, she fell for him. Even though she knew it was dangerous, stupid, and _crazy_ , she was afraid she couldn't back away now. _Lord God… I know what You've told me through Your Word… and right now… I wish I could look the other way and ignore You…_

Rapunzel stood and began a slow walk towards her home. _God, I don't want this to tear me away from You, I know I need You more than ever now… but… God, I think I'm in love with Oncie and I don't know what to do with these feelings. Right now, all I want to do is run to him and tell him everything…_ She paused, feeling a check in her heart. _Yeah… I know… I can't do that right now._ She paused in her walk, turned, then cut through town, making a loop so she wouldn't have to pass her house. She needed her special place, she couldn't go home yet. Not with Gran and Oncie there. She needed to think, pray, and find some answers before even returning home. _Lord God, I don't want to… but as an act of my will, I turn this over to you._ She paused and shook her head. _No, I do_ want _to, I'm just scared of the answer… so, here's my heart, take it and seal it for Your courts above. Do with it as you wish._

Rapunzel felt tears come to her eyes, warm tears that hurt from the depth of her heart but ones that needed to be cried. She made it to her secret place and let herself fall to the soft grass. _Father God… I've come to you for answers, that I know only You can give… so, can we please have that long talk?_ She smiled to herself through her tears as a scripture came to mind. "Peace I leave with you, My peace I give unto you, I give not peace as the world gives, but as I have given… let not your heart be troubled, neither let it be afraid."

She rolled over and let the sun warm her, she was prepared for a long chat. "Hey God, it's good to meet with you again…"

* * *

 _Author's Notes: I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Life has been crazy for the past couple weeks and my Wednesdays seemed to disappear in a blur. Thank you SO much for the kind comments and reviews from the previous chapter! 3 I can't wait to hear your thoughts and reviews on this one as well. I read every single one of them and will try to respond to as many as possible. I love you all and God bless!_

 _To God Be the Glory!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Oncie stood just inside the doorway of the small cottage that was Rapunzel's home. He blinked as he took in the tiny open room. It had a stone fireplace opposite the door, and a wooden table stood to the side, leaving room for bustling around what he presumed was the kitchen. A black cook stove was next to a wooden sink on his left. Two windows let in enough light to keep most of the room lit.

"Well, don't just stand there gawking, come on in and rest your feet. Do you have enough blankets and bedding in that wagon of yours?" Rapunzel's mother motioned him towards the table. She reached up to take his hat but he side-stepped away.

"Um… yes. I have a blanket and-"

"Just one blanket?" She eyed him up and down. "I'm surprised it can cover all of ya. You're tall as a tree and thin as a pole. Didn't ya ever eat?"

"Um, well-"

"Hmmm, just as I figured. Well, stay here and I'll equip you with what extra's I have." She hurried over to a small door leading to a room he hadn't noticed.

Oncie glanced around, noticing a ladder leading up to a small loft above the kitchen. He took a few steps forward, glancing behind him to find some book shelves, coat racks, and a little nook with some chairs and a rocker that could be pulled around the fireplace. Her mother hadn't been exaggerating when she said they didn't have much room. He felt a little guilty for barging in, but at the same time he loved the warmth of the cozy little home.

The corners of his mouth twitch in a slight smile. _This feels like her… a little different but so full of life and…_ _something else._

"Oncie? Oncie!"

He turned around and almost ran into Rapunzel's Gran. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there."

"You were miles away." She looked over her spectacles at him. "Well, hurry now. Let's go get that wagon of yours ready."

He reached out for the pile of blankets she carried. "I can fix it myself ma'am."

"Nonsense. You're the guest and I won't rest easy until I know what state that wagon of yours is in. I noticed it needs a good airing out. We have the afternoon, so let's hop to it." She handed him two of the blankets and then marched on out the door.

Oncie followed behind as quick as he could, ducking to exit the doorway, stunned by the take-charge manner this older woman had.

He reached his wagon to find Rapunzel's Gran had already opened the back of the wagon and was proceeding to pull out his old supplies.

"You really don't have to do that." He came up behind her, not knowing how to stop the woman. "I-"

"What?" She turned and peered above her glasses at him, casting a scrutinizing frown his way. "Do you have somethin' to hide?"

"N-n-no ma'am." His face paled and he leaned back from her hard stare.

"Hmm." The woman looked him up and down again. She turned back towards the wagon after one last glance. "Then lets clean this up a bit."

He nodded and began to help unpack his wagon.

As they cleaned he would pause every so often, as he found things he hadn't seen in what felt like years. He and Rapunzel and talked about what the White Rabbit had told her before she escaped. " _The White Rabbit said you had been here a year in Wonderland time but back in our world you hadn't even been gone a night."_ Oncie took a shuddering breath, and shook his head. It all seemed so surreal that only one day had passed in this world, and a year had passed in Wonderland.

"Is this yours?"

Oncie looked up and saw Gran holding a tarnished silver harmonica. "Yes!" He rushed over and took it from her, running his thumb across it, almost scared to touch it but taking in every little scratch and dent.

"Hmmm, it must mean a lot to ya." Gran said, pausing in her cleaning to watch him.

"Y-yes." He gave her an awkward smile. "This and my…" He trailed off and hurried up into the wagon, digging through his peddling merchandise. "It's still here!" He pushed some pots and pans away to reveal a black and white guitar, that also showed signs of wear and tear. He pulled it out, showing Gran one of his prized possessions.

"My, I haven't seen a guitar like that before. It is a guitar, isn't it?" She looked it over and then up at him.

"Yeah, it was something my grandpa found on one of his travels. He gave it to me when I was a boy and taught me how to play it." He smiled as he remembered his Grandpa showing him how to hold the guitar properly and how to play all the chords.

Gran was silent for a moment then went back to cleaning. "Well, you'll have to indulge us with a song while you're here."

Oncie paused. He felt a shadow come over his heart and he gripped his beloved instruments in tight fists. "I-I'm not sure I can…"

Gran glanced up at him as she worked. "Hmm, and why not?"

"I… well it's a long story…" He looked away and cleared his throat.

Rapunzel's Gran pulled out some of his peddling supplies and set them aside to wash. "Because of that evil Queen and all the shows you had to do?"

Oncie paled, but gave a reluctant nod. "Yeah… something like that." He set his instruments carefully on the ground then went back to unloading the wagon.

Gran narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything for awhile as they unpacked.

"Well, that's the last of it from in the wagon." Gran gave a satisfied nod. "I'll go get us somethin' to drink, then we'll tackle dusting everything off and sweeping out the inside." She headed off towards the house, glancing back at Oncie. "Are you coming?"

"Uh, yes!" He hurried after her. He always seemed to be a few steps behind with this older woman.

As they sat at the table, drinking some refreshing lemonade Gran carried on with the conversation. "So, I guess we need to let your family know you're safe and sound, now. Don't want them to worry.

Oncie felt the lemonade turn bitter at the statement. He glanced at his cup as he put it down. "Yeah… I guess…" _Why does she always seem to be asking questions even when she isn't._

He glanced her way, and knew he couldn't hide much from this woman's sharp eyes. "Um… I guess there's no point in avoiding the truth, huh…"

She shook her head. "Nope."

Oncie took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah… I figured not…" He glanced away, wishing he could run. He wasn't used to such probing questions. "Honestly, they wouldn't really care what happened to me. I'm still peddling and always on the move in their mind… so yeah, it won't really matter." He didn't want to tell her everything, although part of him felt that Rapunzel's Gran could tell everything already.

"Hmmm, I see." Gran took another sip of her lemonade and seemed to be pondering something with great seriousness.

"Oncie, where do you plan on going next? What are your plans?"

Oncie almost choked on his lemonade. He hadn't even considered what to do next. "Uh. I-I don't know. Um, I guess the thought hadn't even-"

"Well, I know Rapunzel will want you to stay here for awhile until you figure out what you want to do, and you seem like a fine enough lad, and I'm okay with that." She stood up and walked over to the window, peering outside. She seemed to be mumbling something he couldn't hear.

"Thank you ma'am but I don't wan-"

"I know, you don't want to overstay your welcome." She gave a chuckle that sounded close to an amused cackle. "Smart boy. You know when to come and when to leave." She turned to face him again, walking over to the table yet not sitting down. "Listen. I don't know everything about you, and I can tell you have some things you need to sort out inside, right here." She pointed to his heart. "I owe you, boy. You saved my daughter's life… and I can't let that go unpaid." She bit her lips together and seemed to lose her composure for a brief second. It returned just as quickly, and she continued her no nonsense tone. "Listen, the fact of the matter is you'll still have to work for your keep, and follow our house rules if you wish to stay, but if you're up to that and can stand being around a cantankerous old woman and daydreamy girl, then our home is yours until you know what you want to do." She met his gaze, calmly waiting for a response.

Oncie sat stunned, trying to speak but not sure where to begin.

"Well. Do you think you can do that?"

Oncie sat up straight and nodded. "Y-yes, ma'am. Th-th-thank you, Ma'am."

Rapunzel's Gran nodded, and then eyed him once more. "One last thing. I don't miss much, and it's as plain as the nose on your face how you feel towards my Rapunzel." Gran seemed to enjoy some inward satisfaction as Oncie about fell from his chair at her statement. "Mmmhm, just as I thought." She took one step around the table and leaned forward until she looked him right in the eye. "I have one more rule. Don't go getting too close to her. Just because you're welcome in our home doesn't mean you're welcome to get to close to her heart. Understand?"

Oncie swallowed, stunned by her bluntness. He gave a nod in understanding. "Yes."

Gran held her serious gaze for a moment longer until she gave a satisfied nod. "Good." She gathered up their cups and glanced over her shoulder as she took them to the sink. "I'm sure you can understand. You're still a stranger here, and a strange man to me. I trust you thus far, but if you ever do something that goes against my instincts you'll be out of here faster than you can say 'Thyline's Crumbcake!'"

Oncie swallowed and gave another agreeing nod. "Y-yes, ma'am. I understand."

Gran finished washing the cups out, and a sad, knowing look entered her eyes. "You have a lot to work through, Oncie…. I don't want to see my precious Rapunzel dragged into your dark world. You understand?" Her tone softened at the end as she saw the same painful expression cross his face.

Oncie looked down. He understood all too well what Rapunzel's Gran was telling him, and he agreed with every word. He knew his life, his very existence was one of shadows. Rapunzel's was one of a beautiful vibrant light, and he didn't want to see her light extinguished because of his darkness. No. Never. He looked back up and met Gran's gaze.

"I understand."

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Thus begins the angst! **Cackles** Thank you so much for all the encouragement I receive from all of you about this story. You have not idea how much it helps me post my chapters for you to read._

 _A huge thank you to Margaret Helstone. Your encouraging words and excitement for this story really help me to keep moving on. **Hugs** God bless you girl! (If you haven't already you should check out her stories as well. ;D)_

 _Another thank you to Rohan's Daughter for helping me edit this story! Rach, I couldn't do this without you. **Hugs** If ya'll haven't checked out her YT channel then I highly recommend you do! ;D_

 _and then most importantly I want to Thank God Almighty! Who has for now, blessed me with these!_

 _God bless!_

 _~Vi~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Rapunzel returned, she was greeted by the savory scent of homemade stew and warm bread. "Mmm, this smells delicious!" She turned to the kitchen and was surprised to see Oncie expertly maneuvering around their kitchen, helping Gran prepare a salad and toasting bread on the stove. He glanced up at her and gave a quick smile.

"Hi." He took a long side-step around Gran and grabbed some bowls from an open shelf near the window.

Rapunzel glanced towards Gran, who had finished adding the final touch to the salad and was taking it to the table. "You two look like you've been busy." Rapunzel felt a pang of guilt as she realized she should have been home earlier to help with dinner.

Gran raised an eyebrow and shot Rapunzel a knowing look. "Mmm, yes. Here, if you want something to do, finish setting the table and pour the water."

Rapunzel nodded and grabbed some wooden mugs that were hanging from a rack. Oncie came up and followed behind her, placing bowls of steaming soup at their places.

"I see Gran put you straight to work." Rapunzel smiled, but she felt a little embarrassed that he was put to work when he was the guest.

Oncie set the last bowl in its place and then straightened to look at her. "I don't mind. I know my way around a kitchen." He gave a light shrug, shifting his gaze to the table.

Rapunzel turned as Gran chimed in. "Don't let him fool you. This boy knows more about flavor and kitchen skills than Thyline or myself put together." Gran turned from the sink and gave a sniff of annoyance, although Rapunzel could tell there was a smidgen of respect there as well.

"I was fixing my famous stew, and he came in and asked if I was going to add onions and potatoes to the mix. _Onions and Po-ta-toes."_ Gran dried her hands on her apron in a huff.

Oncie felt his face turning red, but he was also realizing Rapunzel's Gran was a lot of bark and less bite-for the most part. He gave a small smile and teased back. "You did agree to try it."

Gran, walked to the head of table and sat down. "Well, just because I had extra of those vegetables."

Rapunzel watched the two, amused. "I'm surprised she let you. Gran never lets anyone change her stew."

"Well, everyone likes a little change now and again." Gran added, trying to save face.

Oncie sat down opposite of Rapunzel nodded towards Gran. "I won her over when she let me cook a few in a separate pan, to show her the flavors."

Gran ignored his remark and cleared her throat. "Well, let's bless the meal so we can eat." She bowed her head. Rapunzel met Oncie's confused gaze. She smiled and gave a slight nod. He bit his lip and bowed his head.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for this food and ask that you would bless it- and the hands that prepared it. We thank you for bringing Rapunzel and Oncie safely home, and for protecting them during their journey. We know that you are the Author of life and we trust you with our lives. Lead us where we need to go and let Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Amen."

"Amen." Rapunzel echoed.

Oncie glanced up and gave a soft echo. "A-amen." He glanced around and seemed uncertain as to what to do next.

Rapunzel smiled and grabbed her spoon. "Well, I'm excited to see how this infamous stew will taste!" She took a tentative sip and was met with a burst of flavor. "Oh my goodness! This is delicious!" She grinned over at Oncie and then Gran. "What in the world did you do? This can't just be added onion and potato."

Oncie dipped some bread in the stew and blew on it. "No, It isn't. I also added some herbs, and a hint of brown sugar and salt." He gave her a small smile before taking a bite himself.

Rapunzel noticed the light in his eyes and couldn't help but smile back. "You're a great cook!"

"It is, good." Gran gave a decided nod. "I don't hold back where credit is due. This is excellent stew and blows mine out of the water." She turned to Oncie. "I may have to put you to work with meals more often from now on."

Rapunzel glanced down at her food. She suddenly realized Oncie was only here for a short time and may even leave tomorrow, so meals like tonight might not happen often, if ever again.

"Rapunzel, I want you to show Oncie our garden and field tomorrow. He may be able to use that donkey of his to plow the few rows we didn't get to earlier this year." There was silence as Gran reached for an extra piece of bread. She glanced towards Oncie. "Oncie will be staying on a while, in exchange for food and a place to stay."

Rapunzel stilled, stunned by the news. She glanced from Gran to Oncie. "Really! You're going to be staying here?" Her excitement bubbled out as she looked between Gran & Oncie waiting for confirmation of the news.

Oncie opened his mouth to speak, but Gran answered first.

"He's stayin' to help out with some of the work we've been meanin' to finish around here." Gran took another sip of stew. "He'll probably be heading out before the winter." She met Oncie's gaze.

Oncie looked down at his food and gave a minute nod. "Yeah. I won't be around long," he quietly replied. He looked up and forced a smile. "I'll help with what I can and then be on my way."

Rapunzel felt her heart sink as she grasped the news. _Yeah… I knew he couldn't stay forever. But I had hoped… I thought..._ She tried to hide her disappointment by taking another bite of the stew. "Well at least you can teach us your recipe while you're here." She grinned across the table, and locked eyes with Oncie. For a moment they seemed to speak without words passing between them. Oncie broke the moment by looking down at his food. Rapunzel felt the instant disconnect. He wasn't telling her something. She wished for one instant that they could talk like they had back in Wonderland, but… right now that wasn't possible or the proper thing to do. She took another bite but the warm stew had lost its taste. _Lord, is this all part of the plan? I don't know if I can do this..._ Her silent prayer seemed to disappear into a void, no special scriptures or simple answers came to her aid. Just one word. _Wait._

* * *

After dinner the trio broke apart and went to bed early. After the full day and the many adventures of the night before, they were all exhausted. Rapunzel did quick work of cleaning the dishes before climbing up to her small room above the kitchen. She lit a small candle by an alcove by her bed and went to the window. She glanced down and saw Oncie's wagon below. He'd blown out his light, and the only light was that of the moon.

Rapunzel bit her lip and then closed her curtains. After putting on her nightgown, she plopped down on her bed, stared at her ceiling, and gave a long sigh. _I'll need to wake up early and talk to Gran about everything tomorrow…_

This had been a hard day. Technically everything should be wonderful-perfect even. She was home safe, she was with Gran, things were right with Jamie, and Oncie was staying with them… but even though everything around her appeared in place, everything inside her was a swirling mess.

She put an arm over her eyes and gave a soft moan. Rapunzel thought back to her time with God in her special place. It had been good, and was well needed… but wasn't what she'd wanted to hear.

Rapunzel was almost certain Oncie wasn't a Christian… and therefore she shouldn't even be looking his way as far as a relationship was concerned, but it was a little late for her feelings to not be involved. He'd saved her life, not just once but twice, she'd tried to save his… she'd _kissed him._

Rapunzel opened her eyes and gingerly touched her lips. She could still remember the sensation, still remembered feeling life come back to him, still remembered how he held her in his arms, tear streaming down his cheeks.

Rapunzel rolled over and faced the wall. "I love him. Lord, I love him and I don't know what to do _."_

"Then pray for him."

Rapunzel started then faced the voice. She saw Gran watching her as she climbed the ladder, holding her own candle in one hand. "Gran?" Rapunzel sat up. Gran waved her off before she could climb out of bed, and came to stand in front of her.

"So… You're in love with him. Oncelor." Gran didn't word it as a question.

Rapunzel averted her gaze and stared at her hands. She bit her lip to keep from crying and nodded her head. "Yeah… I am." Her voice broke and the tears came.

Gran's somber expression softed and she sat down next to Rapunzel, putting an arm around her and patting her shoulder. Rapunzel leaned against Gran, talking through her tears. "I know I shouldn't be… but Gran, so much happened while I was gone, and I saw things that…" Her tears increased and she covered her mouth to keep from crying aloud.

Gran held her close, letting Rapunzel's tears subside. After a moment of silence, Gran looked down and gently brushed back Rapunzel's from her face. "I'm sure you've prayed about this?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah…" She sniffed. "I just keeping thinking about the scripture that says 'Do not be yoked together with unbelievers'. I prayed and prayed, and sometimes I felt like it would be okay and then the next minute I felt like it was a definite no, and then-" She sighed. "Then I realized I was worrying about everything too much and I just need to leave it in God's hands…"

Rapunzel thought back to that moment, when she finally just left it at the feet of Jesus. Instead of agonizing over the answer, she worshiped Jesus for who He was and His faithfulness. At the time she felt so sure of her answer and at peace- and now it felt all tangled up again.

Gran leaned back and patted Rapunzel's knee. "I think you know what to do then."

Rapunzel glanced up, pain filling her chest. "I need to give him up don't I? I need to keep Oncie out of my life."

Gran grimaced. "That would be the wise thing to do, but I won't tell you what to do. I will tell you my two cents worth though. Rapunzel, that boy has many problems to work through. You can see it in him-in his eyes. He is a lost, searching soul, and you don't know where that emptiness may take him." Gran paused, glancing at the opposite wall. "... but that doesn't mean we shouldn't pray for him or show him the love of Christ." Gran turned and faced Rapunzel, meeting her gaze with a firm stare. "Rapunzel, I'll be honest. I don't like him-" She held up a finger before Rapunzel could interrupt. "Wait. I don't like him for _you._ I think he has far to much to work through, and that you need to be very careful where you place your heart. The answer you came to earlier is a right one. You need to continue in the path God has called you to and seek _Him_ first." Gran raised her eyebrows and Rapunzel gave a reluctant nod of agreement.

Gran sighed, hating to see Rapunzel's pained expression. "I don't want to give you false hope, Rapunzel. It's dangerous ground you're treading on… but, there is always hope. Pray for Oncie. He may come around, he may not. That is in God's hands. Even if he does, he still may not be for you. Keep that in mind. If Oncie isn't for you, he is for someone else." Gran gave Rapunzel a serious look.

Rapunzel looked away, processing Gran's words. Everything she'd said was true and had wisdom. "So, I should keep my distance?"

Gran nodded. "Yes, at least keep your heart distanced." Gran gave Rapunzel a gentle hug and kissed the top of her head. "Keep seeking after Jesus and putting Him first in your life. He cares about you and he cares about Oncie. He cares about the both of you and your hearts. Even if it hurts right now, you can rest assured that God has a plan for all of it. So for right now, keep praying, keep living the way you know is right, and be the young woman of God you are. You already know that following Him is always the best path there is- even if it doesn't look that way at the time."

Rapunzel took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah." She glanced at the floor. When she looked back at Gran, a new resolve filled her eyes. "Yes. I know." She smiled and then threw her arms around Gran. "Thank you, Mother. I don't know what I'd do without you." She clung to Gran as Gran returned the impromptu hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either, Rapunzel." Gran stroked Rapunzel's hair, hugging the young girl tight and gave her a light kiss on the forhead. "Alright, go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." She tucked Rapunzel into bed and patted her head. "We'll take it one day at a time."

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah." She watched as Gran descended the ladder. "Goodnight, Mother. I love you."

Gran paused on the steps and met her daughter's gaze. "I love you too, Rapunzel. Goodnight."

Gran walked down the stairs and saw the warm glow of Rapunzel's candle disappear. She sighed. _Lord, help us all during this time. Especially, me. I'll need all of Your help I can get._ Gran shook her head, knowing Rapunzel's impetuous personality and impromptu hugs could cause quite a show the next few weeks. "Yes… _please_ help us." Gran softly mumbled the last words aloud as she headed to her own room. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Hello Everyone! Well, I know this chapter is probably controversial with ya'll. It is with me too. Which is why I wanted to expand on this chapter a little more than I usually do. While Oncie & Punzie's relationship is so sweet and romantic, really doesn't line up Biblically and I didn't want to portray their love story as something that is "acceptable" in the Bible. ( **2 Corinthians 6:14** ) The Bible is very clear that we shouldn't be unequally yoked with an unbeliever and while this verse in context is about Christians separating themselves from people that are actively NOT living for the Lord, it also is a big deal when it comes to being in a romantic relationship. When we give our lives to Christ, it's more than just knowing Jesus is God and Lord of all the earth, it's entering into a deep relationship with HIM and seeking His will for our lives and no longer doing just what we want. That being said, if we give our lives to Christ and want to seek Him with all our hearts, soul, and body, and raise our children to do the same... well that would be hard if we married someone who isn't a believer, who doesn't want our children to be raised in Church. It creates conflict and makes it hard not only on your family but on your relationship with God. That being said, I didn't want to sugar-coat or make Rapunzel's attraction and love for Oncie "Easy" or a "fairytale ending" (Don't worry though, I'm sure you all know the outcome of this story by now. ;D). Anyway, this is one of the major "conflicts", if you will, of the book. A wrestling between what the Bible says and "what my feelings say". At the end of the day, we should only base our life on the Bible and what God says, but we don't always do that. Thus this is partially what this chapter is about. The struggle between what we know is right and from the Bible and what our "head and heart" says is right. As God says in **Jerimiah 17:9** [NIV] "The heart is deceitful above all things and beyond cure. Who can understand it?"_

 _Also, for those of you wondering why I keep referring to Oncie's eyes and being able to tell he isn't a Christian is a little dramatized, but also true, and is based on scripture._

 _[ **Psa 19:8** NIV] 8 The precepts of the LORD are right, giving joy to the heart. The commands of the LORD are radiant, giving light to the eyes._

 _[ **Mat 6:22-23** NIV] 22 "The eye is the lamp of the body. If your eyes are healthy, your whole body will be full of light. 23 But if your eyes are unhealthy, your whole body will be full of darkness. If then the light within you is darkness, how great is that darkness!_

 _[ **Act 26:18** NIV] 18 to open their eyes and turn them from darkness to light, and from the power of Satan to God, so that they may receive forgiveness of sins and a place among those who are sanctified by faith in me.'_

 _Anyway, that is all for this extra long "author's note". I hope you overall enjoyed the story. :) Don't worry, more Oncie Punzie moments are on the way. To God be the Glory for ever and always with this story!_

 _With Love,_

 _~Violet~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Next morning, Rapunzel stuck her head out the front door, looking for Oncie. "Oncie? Are you up yet?" She approached the wagon calling out. "I'm almost ready to show you the field, I'm sorry it took me so long, I-." She stopped as she reached the other side of the wagon. He was nowhere to be seen. She turned and walked to the side of the cottage, seeing if he was with his donkey he'd tied up for the night. "Oncie?" She heard some noises and smiled. "There you…"

"Who?" Gran turned the corner and met Rapunzel's shocked expression with raised eyebrows.

"Umm," Rapunzel shifted. "I was looking for Oncie."

Gran nodded. "I figured. He's already gone out to the field. He was up before the both of us and found our old plow. He almost got it near to working again, but I still sent him to Mr. Smidge to borrow his."

Rapunzel glanced up at the sky. "Wow, I really overslept, didn't I?"

Gran continued on towards the door of the cottage, patting Rapunzel's shoulder as she passed. "Don't forget what we talked about last night. Come along with me and help me prepare lunch." Gran paused before entering the cottage, a knowing look in her eye. "Don't be so disappointed. You'll get to see him later. I'll have you run him something to drink shortly, but for now we have our own work to do. Let the boy be." Gran marched in, and Rapunzel glanced out across the road towards their field. She could see him now on the far end, working on one of the large rocks that she and Gran had tried to move without success. She paused a moment longer before heading inside to help Gran with the indoor chores. Gran was right, she would get to see him later… and for right now she should probably not push anything and keep her distance. _Easier said than done though…_ She took a deep breath and pushed up her sleeves. Nope, she wasn't going to let this get her down. Today was a new day, and a beautiful one at that. She'd carry on with life as usual.

"So, Mother, what is the plan for lunch today?"

* * *

Oncie took a step back from the rock he was trying to drag from the ground. Who was he kidding! It wasn't a rock, it was a boulder. He glared from the rock to his donkey and back to the rock. "Well, what's wrong with you? You can't pull the fool thing either!" He picked up a fistful of dirt and threw it at the rock, cursing as he did so. He threw his hands up and walked over to his donkey, giving it a light pat on the head. "Aww, it's not your fault Melvin…" _Sorry._ He glanced down at the ground, a mirthless chuckle coming to his lips. "Heh, farm work, Melvin, we're back to farm work." Oncie plopped down in the dirt, deciding to take a break out of sheer annoyance.

He pushed his grey fedora back and glanced up at the sun. "Hmm, it's about noon." He draped an arm over his leg and let his mind wander.

" _Oncie, you good for nothin'! Can't you even move a small rock." One of the twins slapped him as they walked by the other pushing him to the ground. Bert grabbed the heavy rock and tossed it aside as if it was a skipping stone. He nodded his head towards their younger sister, who was eight at the time. "Come on Sall, you try."_

 _Sally turned her nose up at Oncie as he picked himself off the ground. He wiped at his face._ At least she'll make a bigger fool of herself than me. If I can't lift one, how could she. _His thought was short lived. He stared in disbelief as his younger sister grabbed hold of the next rock and with a spin, threw it off to the side where it landed perfectly next to Bert's._

" _Yeehaw! That's it Sall!" Chet slapped his sister hard on the back. He turned towards Oncie. "She just outdid ya there, didn't she Once!"_

 _Oncie shrugged and mumbled a reply, watching as his brothers praised his sister. "You just watch! I'll get the next one!"_

 _All day Oncie stayed in the field trying to pull his weight on the farm, in the end Sall had been put to work in the field and he'd been traded off to do the cooking and housework with his mother._

 _He'd been sore about it for months, but his grandpa had helped take as much of the sting out of it as possible. Reading to him, telling him stories about his many travels, all while Oncie did his house chores._

Oncie grimaced. Only when he'd grown a head taller than the rest of the family, and proved he could pull his own weight, was he able to get out from all the women's work. Even then, Sall would fight him for the rights to work the fields.

"Oncie!"

"WHAT!" He turned and glared. He stopped and felt the color drain from his face as Rapunzel slowed her approach. "O-o-oh, It's you." He jumped to his feet and started brushing the dirt off his pants. "I-I'm sorry. I thought…" He shook his head. "I just- I was lost in thought. Sorry."

Rapunzel stood in front of him with a cup in her hand. "It's alright…" She glanced over at his donkey. "How is it coming?"

Oncie shrugged and kicked at the dirt by the still half-buried boulder. "If this-" he checked his language "...if this darn rock would come out, we could have this field ready to plant by tomorrow." He didn't meet her gaze, still embarrassed about yelling at her. _Great goin' Oncie._

"Here, I brought you something to drink, and I wanted to let you know lunch will be ready in about thirty minutes." She held out the cup.

Oncie met her gaze for a moment before taking it. "Thanks," he tipped his hat in gratitude.

While he drank, Rapunzel meandered over to Melvin and scratched the donkey's ears. She glanced towards the huge boulder. "You know, you can just go around it. You don't have to take it out if-"

"No."

Rapunzel stared at Oncie. He was shaking his head. "No, I'm going to get it out of here if it's the last thing I do."

Rapunzel continued staring at him for a moment, and then gave a slow nod. "Alright." She walked back to him and took his empty cup. "Well, maybe give it a rest and come eat, then we can come back and get it out."

"Rapunzel, I can get-"

"Nope. I want to help get it out. Two pairs of hands are better than one, and if I bring something to counterweight the back maybe Melvin can pull it out."

Oncie glanced towards the ground. "Yeah, that might work."

"Oncie…" Rapunzel took a step towards him. Something flashing across her face, but was quickly replaced by a smile. "Don't get distracted and forget to come in for lunch! Gran and I have been working hard too!" She grinned and half skipped towards the house. "See you later!"

Oncie watched her go, disappointed and angry at himself. _UGH! Why did I do that._ He slapped his own face with a dirty glove. He glanced her direction one more time and saw her enter the house. Slowly he felt a smile play on the corners of his lips.

He turned towards his donkey and patted Melvin's head. "Well Melvin, let's see how much we can accomplish before we go in."

Oncie grabbed a shovel and dug around the boulder with renewed vigor. He was determined to get as much done as he could before she came back. He wasn't going to have her think he wasn't capable. His mind wandered back to his family as he dug. _No. I can do this. No matter what they think. I know how to do this._ He continued to go around the boulder, not slacking for a moment.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's good! Here, hold this pole a second!" Oncie waited as Rapunzel braced herself to hold the pole against the huge boulder. "Alright, perfect, now I'll secure the ropes." He glanced towards Gran. "Gran, you pull Melvin along when I give the signal and then this big ol' boulder'll have to give up its place!" Oncie hopped down into the little ditch that the boulder now sat in.

He'd dug around the boulder so that the dirt made a ramp to roll the rock out of the ground. Oncie finished testing and securing the ropes, then took hold of a second pole and took his place opposite of Rapunzel. "Alright, Gran!"

Gran tugged on Melvin's harness and the donkey began to pull forward. Rapunzel and Oncie grit their teeth and pushed against the boulder with all their weight. "Come on, come on." Oncie ground out.

The boulder slowly began to move.

"It's moving! It's moving!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Yes! Come on Melvin, you can do it! Pull!"

After a couple minutes the boulder was finally free of the dirt and was being pulled behind Melvin.

"Yes! Whoohoo!" Oncie grabbed his fedora and threw it up in the air! "We did it!" He turned and was met with a surprise hug from Rapunzel.

"Yes! We did it! We did it!" She pulled back, hopping up and down like an excited child.

Oncie grinned down at her, then turned to Gran. "We got it Ma'am!"

Gran walked over wiping her hands on her apron. "Yep. I never thought we'd ever get that boulder out of our field. Thank you, Oncie." She patted his arm.

He smiled with pride, then realized he was still holding Rapunzel's hand. He released her hand and bent to pick up his hat. "W-well, I couldn't have done it without the both of you. Thanks for helpin' me out."

"You're the one helping us." Rapunzel said, a chuckle escaping her lips.

Oncie felt his lips turn up in a small smile as he met Rapunzel's gaze.

"Well, Rapunzel, we'd better head back in to the house and clean up." Gran brushed at some dirt on her skirt.

"Gran, I think I might stay and help Oncie finish the field and…" She caught Gran's warning look. "But, yeah, I guess I should clean up." She turned back to Oncie and nodded. "Unless we don't want supper, I'd better head back."

Oncie hadn't missed Gran's look either. He gave Rapunzel a nod and put his hat back on. "Yeah." He glanced out across the field. "It shouldn't take but a few more hours to finish this field up." He paused and turned towards Gran and Rapunzel. "It may take a little longer though, so don't wait on me for diner. I still have food in my wagon, and I want to hit the hay early so I can get to planting first thing in the morning."

Rapunzel paused and tried to met his gaze but he purposefully avoided her. "But Onc-"

"That's alright, Oncie, we understand." Gran interjected. "It's been a long day for you and we're mighty appreciative of all your hard work."

Rapunzel closed her mouth and gave a reluctant nod of agreement. "Yeah. Thank you."

Gran patted Rapunzel on the shoulder and led her towards the house, calling over her shoulder. "If you do need anything let us know."

Oncie nodded. "Yes ma'am, I will." He watched them head back to the cottage, and saw Rapunzel glance back at him. He gave her a small smile before returning to work.

He'd enjoyed their time together too much today, and didn't want to face a meal with her as well. No, it would be better if he finished his work, ate alone, and planned where to go from here. He couldn't let himself get too close, he'd agreed on that and he wasn't going to break their understanding… but all the same he liked having her near. He didn't understand why but in the short time they'd known each other, he hated not being near Rapunzel.

He shook his head. It was just because they'd been through so much, it was just gratitude that she'd saved his life. " _It wasn't me Oncie, it was God, it was a miracle!"_ She maybe didn't believe it was her, but he had a hard time believing it was "God". But if it made her happy to believe that it was, then so be it. He finished helping Melvin move the boulder to the edge of the field, then re-hooked the donkey to the borrowed plow and began tilling the soil. He really didn't know what to think about "God" and all that… but he could tell it meant a lot to Rapunzel and her Gran, so he didn't have much to say about it. _Whatever makes her happy_

* * *

 _Author's Notes: And thus it begins... Where will it go from here?  
_

 _Thank you so much for your patience, dear readers. You are all troopers. **Hugs**_

 _Thank you to Rohan's Daughter for editing my chapters. (If you haven't already, do check out her YT channel! She is a fantastic editor and creates amazing content from crossovers, to canon, to some LA videos!)_

 _And last but definitely not least, a huge thank you and praise to, God Almighty, without Him this story would never be. To God be the Glory now and forever. Amen!_

 _~Vi~_


End file.
